Neo Yuy [edited]
by Andia
Summary: My original fanfic, redone! A new girl enrolls in the G-boys' school, and she carries a dark desire that may start another war. Bad summary...
1. A beginning

Golden beams of artificial sunlight of colony L7-98764 streamed past her window, focusing on the sleeping girl. At the change of light, Neochi Yuy's eyes opened slowly, the navy blue depths looking past strands of brown silk to the white and blue bed sheets that had been twisted in her sleep. She lay on her side, milky white skin sinking into the warmth from the covers and the fresh morning sun. This colony was a bit different from the ones she had lived on before, more peaceful and relaxing. Prefect for soldiers who had just returned from the war.  
  
She stood gracefully, sheets sliding off her skin and cotton night shirt as she stretched to wake up her muscles. She looked over to the magenta school uniform draped over her desk chair, promising the future of the day, and she pulled on the white shirt, magenta skirt and vest along with a pair of white socks and brand new blue shoes. Grabbing the bag waiting for her on the side of the desk, she grabbed a brush and head-band, trying to tame her copper-brown hair without much luck.  
  
She exited her room to the hall of her apartment, being met with a pitiful meow from her black and white short-haired cat, Chucky [1]. She grinned, kneeling down to pet the tiny kitten and rub his stomach, earning a purr of gratitude. "Sorry babe, I got school now. I'll be home this afternoon." She smiled as he swapped at her shoes, his way of begging for her to pet him again. She shooed him back into the apartment as she reached the door, breakfast a forgotten dream.  
  
And then, she stepped back into the world she thought she had left behind years ago.  
  
******  
  
After Colony 198, all wars had ceased to exist for the time being. The Colonies and Earth finally had peace, with some help from Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorland. But there were some actions from the colonies that were beginning to make people on the Earth edgy and some even feared that another war would brake out.  
A group called the Preventers, elected by the President of the Earth sphere unified Nation, had kept fights from getting to serious, but they had ignored the new colony, L7-98764. Another war was about to brake out, and with all mobile suits destroyed, with exception of the Wing Zero, the Earth would be defenseless against anything the new Colony would use to attack.  
  
******  
  
Heero Yuy took his seat in the forth row, the uncomfortable chairs that lined the desks of the classroom mimicking an auditorium with it's raised seats and small stage in front. He hated this particular history class, mainly because the almost constant topic was the most resent war between the earth and colonies, in which he had fought in himself. He removed his history text book from the black bag he had moved from his shoulder to the side of his desk, not surprised to hear Duo Maxwell's laughter from below. He opened his text book, flipping its pages to 456 without even glancing at the name 'Nara Khou' [2] written on the front.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Sarisohn [3], walked in and Duo was laughing again at the teacher's lame attempt to spin off a joke. Though Duo wasn't the only one to laugh, Heero had never cared for Mr. Sarisohn's jokes- or any at that. 'Oh well...'He thought to himself, 'There's a battle I'll lose before even accepting it'.  
  
"Man, Mr. S is such a great guy; don't ya think He-.....uh, George?" Duo asked pathetically as he grabbed his seat beside Heero, earning only an 'Hn' from the cobalt-eyed pilot. Leaning closer, Duo moved to whisper in Heero's ear, his breath stirring strands of chocolate [4] hair. "Come on Hee-chan, why the code name? It's all over now, no need."  
  
Heero was silent before turning away from Duo. "I have my reasons." He responded dulling, causing Duo just to sigh and let it drop. But it wasn't long before the braided-baka [5] became interested in something else. Across the room sat the center of his attention, a beautiful new female student. Deep copper-brown hair fell to gently curved shoulders, held back by a navy head-band that matched her cold eyes. She wore the girl's magenta school uniform, which was a bit strange against the blue of the rest of her assemble but it showed off her delicately form body very nicely.  
  
'She looks familiar...' Duo sighed, not realizing he had out-loud as Heero sent him a look, followed the lavender eyes' gaze and focused on the girl. He shook his head, watching Duo jump as Mr. Sarisohn called for the students to calm down and turn to page 456. He turned back to his text-book, not even flinching at the picture of Trieze Khushranada on the section's cover page. "We're going to be studying on how the Gundams affected the war." Duo shifted in his seat, while Heero struggled to hide his frown behind his emotionless mask. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw the new girl frowning.  
  
"Ms. Yuy, perhaps a good introduction for you would be for you to give your opinion for the class." Heero and Duo looked up, only Duo's shock evident though the two share the emotion. The new girl stood, her movements graceful and cat like and the two boys planted their eyes on her as though she were some sort of powerful weapon about to go off in their presence. That meant of course that Duo was visibly shocked and a tiny bit unnerved, while Heero's face remained as emotionless as usual.  
  
"I believe that with out the gundams, we'd still be at war. The gundam Shenlong was responsible for the defeat of Trieze, the Oz leader, and the gundam Zero kept the White fang leader, Millardo Peacecraft at bay. The other gundams destroyed mobile suits and mobile dolls on both the Oz and the White fang side. They believed that by destroying all armaments, or at least as many as they could, that they could rid the universe of war for now, while the lives taken would remind the people of the horrors war brings. Or at least, I can assume as much." She took her seat, and Mr. Sarisohn nodded while obviously in deep thought at this new opinion that had never been voiced in his classroom.  
  
But then he was back to gabbing on and on about little nothings of the war. Neither Heero nor Duo were listening of course, though they had the self control to tear their vision from the girl and watched hear from the corners of their eyes. The class proceeded as usual after that.  
  
******  
  
Wufei Chang sat down outside the main school building at lunch, his sleek black laptop and wireless internet modem out as he lounged on the grass. Heero had contacted him between classes, basically asking for Wufei's help in the usual matter, or to quote the conversation 'get the information I need'. But Wufei was use to this pilot's anti-social attitude, and was a bit surprised he asked. It had to be serious.  
  
Thus he logged on, and instantly hacked [6] his way through the school's database. Typing in the keywords Heero had given him, he managed to pull up the file Heero wanted. A student profile, Wufei realized, scanning past the basic information, contact list or lack of, and health files.  
  
"Name: Neochi Yuy  
Age: 16   
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 104 lbs.  
Born: The Sanc Kingdom  
Live in colony L4 until 195 AC.  
Family: None recorded  
Health record: No note  
Emergency Contacts: None."  
  
Try as he might, Wufei found nothing else on the girl even after searching through the Sanc Kingdom's database. Grabbing his cell phone from his bag, he hit the speed-dial, hearing Heero's lack-of-anything voice at the end answer. "Well I found the girl you're looking for. Her name is Neochi Yuy, Neo Yuy. She was born in the Sanc kingdom and lived on colony L4 until the war started, when she disappeared. There's really no other information here, but I'll send it to your inbox."   
"Don't both." Came the dead-pan response. "Call everyone up. We meet tonight, at 8pm, in the cafe on Goode." Then all Wufei heard was a tone telling him Heero had hung up, leaving him quite confused as he dial Trowa's number.  
  
TBC....  
  
[1]- My kitty's name!  
[2]- Nara Khou was a teaching assistant I had at one of my camps...nice guy! :) The name is actually Chinese, which is a bit strange since Heero is Japanese, but oh well!  
[3]-My sixth grade social studies teacher...lol, I still remember!  
[4]- I know his hair is brown, but what shade? I'm going to use chocolate for now! *Wanders off, suddenly hungry*  
[5]- I like Duo, don't get me wrong!! It's just my nickname for him.  
[6]- Though Wufei is more of the fighter than hacker (that's Heero's area), I can see him hacking. He is the best after all *holds up a sign supporting Wuffie-chan*.  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? I decided to redo this piece, just to kind of see how my writing is coming along (I wannabe a writer after all)...so, how does it look? Good as last time, better, worse? Oh well, please review!! Flames are accepted...believe it or not, but please be nice.  
  
Disclaimer Dude-My turn........Andi-chan does not own Gundam Wing, so don't sue her. Okay, please? She's a good boss, pays fair. I'll be out of the job if you sue her.  
  
Andi-Wow, thankies Disclaimer dude! At least one person likes me. :) 


	2. Stealing a love

Enoch's shoes clicked irritably against the cement sidewalk as she walked back home from school, another two blocks still left to go and her backpack becoming horribly heavy as the brand new text books, one for each of her seven subjects to be exact, bore their weight upon her. Her legs cried out for rest, reminding her she had the opinion of taking the bus but her tiny discomfort for large crowds kept her from doing much.  
  
To tell the truth, to think of sitting in an uncomfortable seat, jabbed and poked by strangers who shouted and laughed around her as she sat alone, no friend to consult with, was a bit depressing.  
  
But even so, she wasn't up for much more of a walk. She had spent her first day pushed aside, a strange among the presence of people who had known each other their whole lives. This was one of those small colonies where everyone knew everyone else's names, and the latest rumor was someone's new roof or kitchen appliance. It was relaxing in a way, a town that whispered secrets of hope and peace, but it also seemed to remind her how different she was.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts about the town, she barely noticed a red spider convertible pull up beside her, until one of the occupants spoke to her. "Looks like you may need a ride; today's too hot to be walking. Can we assist you in that much?" She flinched slightly, laughing at herself as she looked over to the occupants.  
  
The one in the driver's seat was a tall brunette with dazzling green eyes and an emotionless face that reminded her of one of the boys in her first period class. He looked pale and European at first glance, but behind the forest of silk bangs covering one of his eyes was the distinct feel of Latin descent. The one who had spoken to her was a shorter blond Arabian with blonde tresses and a pair of blue eyes that could take the breath away. Both sported white pants, the brunette in a sleeve-less turtle neck of forest green and the blond is a navy blue shirt with the first few buttons undone.  
  
She knew getting into a car with strangers wasn't a smart idea, but anything to get her home fast so that she could soak her feet to keep away the blisters seemed like a good thing. Thus she smiled gratefully, sliding into the car and onto the leather seats as the brunette reached around and held it open for it. "That would be great, if it's no trouble for you." The blonde's response was lost with the rush of wind as the car started up again.  
  
"I take it you're new around here?" It was the blonde who spoke again, and Neo got the vague feeling that the brunette didn't speak much. Neo nodded, and the blonde stuck out his hand to shake her's. "I'm Quatre, and this is Trowa. We moved here only a few months ago ourselves, with a few friends of ours." She took his hand with a smile as the car slowed and finally stopped before her apartment building, her hair whipping past her face and then settling around her head like a halo.  
  
"My name is Neochi, Neo Yuy."  
  
******  
Sally walked behind Relena Peacecraft, acting as a friend/bodyguard for the princess as she took the day off from her usual business to shop. They had returned to the colony L7 where everyone was staying yesterday, and Relena insisted they go off shopping right away. She said it was because she needed a new suit for the press conference she was giving a few days later, but Sally had a strange feeling it was because Relena had yet to go off after the pilot Heero Yuy, and wanted to look as nice as she could.  
  
Even so, it was a bit funny for Sally to watch Relena run around trying to find that perfect outfit to replace her business suits and those darn blue skirts she worn through out the war. "What do ya think?" The princess asked, showing off a pale pink knee-length skirt with a yellow halter that brought out the new blonde high-lights in Relena's dusty blonde hair.   
  
"Eh...not quite you." Sally responded, watching the princess return into the dressing room. Relena finally came out in a blue dress with tiny straps and flowers sewn into the bottom, which came to Relena's knees. Relena did a little spin and Sally gave her the thumbs up, showing her that she should buy it, when she heard something.   
  
Lucrezia Noin had appeared behind Sally, her eyes frantic with worry and her facial expression did nothing to hide the growing emotions within. Sally could not brag that she had ever really seen past Noin's usual passive smile and the coy looks she shot Zechs, but this was a turning point. The poor woman was in hysterics, and that was almost frightening enough without having to know what put her into this mood.  
  
"Sally, Ms. Relena...it's Zechs, he's disappeared and there was this note." She held up a crumpled note that had obviously been twisted as it was read over and over." Sally took the note, allowing Relena to read the printed message over her shoulder. A ransom note for the safe return of pilot 06, if the gundam pilots capture someone for the kidnappers. They wanted someone Sally never heard of.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment as Relena took the note from Sally and proceeded to repeat what Noin no doubt did when she found the note, reading it line by line, time after time. Sally tried to comfort her panicky friend; Noin wasn't one to cry but Sally could see her eyes water slightly. 'Man,' Sally thought to herself. 'Noin really does love Zechs.'  
  
******  
Neochi thanked Quatre and Trowa as she got out, almost not noticing the strange looks they gave her when she had introduced herself. She waved politely to them as they drove off, and they entered the apartment building, climbing the two flights of stairs to her apartment. She fumbled with the key while shifting her backpack from shoulder to shoulder. As soon as the door was open, her book bag dumped on the floor and the door closed again, Chucky came running in meowing.   
  
Neo smiled as he batted at the straps of her backpack before she picked him up, holding him in one arm and scratching his forehead with her free hand while kicking off her shoes and starting towards the kitchen in her socks. Her feet slide slightly across the hard wood floors, and finally the floor of the kitchen [1]. She opened the fridge, setting Chuck down on the counter as she pulled out his food and poured it into his dish. She watched him eat for a moment, stroking his sleek fur, before standing.  
  
She looked back into the fridge, pulling out a slice of last night's pineapple pizza [2] and proceeded to the living room munching on the cold treat. She flopped down on her hummingbird green sofa, the silver TV remote finding her hand easily as the TV turned on. Now for some relaxation...  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N- Well, I got my first review...what does it mean when your story is Mary Sue? I don't get it, sorry. *Neverious laughter, typical anime-pose of scratching the back of her head* is that bad? Anyways, it's 5 in the morning so I'm going to take a note from Neo's books, and get some rest *yawn*.  
  
[1]- What is that stuff anyways?  
[2]- Best stuff in the world!!!! Go pineapple pizza!  
  
Disclaimer dude- Yay, another chance to get paid!...anyways, Andi-chan does own a Spider Convertible, but not the company that makes them...so don't sue. She needs that money to pay me. 


	3. The Order in which to return

The Cafe Beacher [1] on Goode drive was a small classy place, though it didn't scream of money like some of the places Quatre and Relena often had the group meet in. Then again, Heero didn't quite feel like walking into one of those places with his current mood, and he had learned his lesson the last time they had met at a Fancy ballroom near by when Duo was his usual hyper self. 'Bad memory...' Heero thought to himself, a shiver running down his spine which was of course not visible at any extent.  
  
The pilots, along with Sally, Noin, and Relena, had pulled up an extra table to the back booth they had grabbed, and now everyone sat in their respective spots. Noin was hunched over a coffee, not her usual decafe either, in the far corner of the booth, with Relena next to her, and Sally across. Trowa sat next to Sally and Quatre next to him. Heero had been forced next to Relena, who was clinging to his arm and sobbing over where her brother could have been taken [2], and Heero almost turned to Duo for help if the braided pilot was not blabbing on and on about something to Wufei.   
  
The Chinese pilot, who had taken a seat on the end of the table, looked very bored.  
  
Heero looked over to Noin, watching the girlfriend of his former enemy and rival as she shivered, barely listening to the reassuring words Sally and Quatre were telling her. He felt a stab of pity, cursing Relena for managing to bring out some emotion out of him during the war. He needed to think, and his sense of pity, a completely new emotion to him, was not helping. "May I see the note?" He asked Relena, and Duo became interested at those words, sparing Wufei from torture as he leaned over Heero to see the note Sally had just passed him.  
  
He looked over to Noin before holding the note out for Duo to read. "We have taken 06 into our custody...telling by that, there's more than one person, and one was a former police officer or soldier...For his return, we need the former gundam pilots to bring us...." Duo gasped, leading off as he stared at the piece of paper like it had burst into flame before his eyes.   
  
Heero frowned, his eyebrows knitting together as he took the note from Duo. "We need the former gundam pilots to bring us Neochi Yuy."  
  
No one said anything for a moment, as the five former pilots looked back and forth from each other, silent messages that they all knew whom this was [3]. "Well..." Duo broke the silence at last, as the girls stared at the pilots in confusion, "Looks like we'll be giving our new classmate a visit, huh?"  
  
******  
Neochi gently placed a few outfits in her black suitcase, Chucky watching her pathetically from his place on the end of her bed, meowing from time to time as though to beg her not to leave. She grinned, scratching him behind the ears on her way to the dresser, and he swapped at her fleeing hand as she turned to pull out a pair of blue jeans. She grinned at him, pushing back a few strands of copper hair that had fallen from her ponytail, kissing his forehead before returning to her work.  
  
She was planning a trip to the colony cluster of L4, as she did every year on this date. It was a special time for her, and she had never abandoned this tradition, nor did she plan too. And this year, she was to receive something new along with the experience. Something that would change her life forever.  
  
Her laptop blinked from its place on her desk, and she walked over to it with Chucky in her arms. She set the cat down on the chair as she read the message over and over again, eyes narrowing in anger as she realized its meaning. She was an expert hacker, but she also knew she was not the only one on this colony. 'Pilot 01 will be on your flight to L4 tomorrow.' She growled briefly before switching off her laptop and returning to her packing.  
  
"So they know." She whispered to herself, jaws clenched as she sealed the bag. "Very well......Mr. Heero Yuy, prepare yourself. I am not an advisory to be taken lightly."[4]  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N-What do I have to say......The third chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed, and I will be reading the stories you wanted me too...just know I don't review under Andia because FF.net acts up each time I do, but I promise I will review. For those who haven't reviewed, what do you think? Yes, the chapters will get longer and more interesting; I'm just really bad with beginnings!  
  
[1]- Taken from the name of one of my dad's companies, known as Beecher. I don't own it, but I know who does. :b  
[2]- Does this sound like a Relena bash? I don't mean it too be!! She's not my favorite char to say the least, but still....  
[3]- I hadn't added this scene, too lazy (sorry!), but let us assume Quatre and Trowa told Heero, Duo and Wufei about meeting Neochi.  
[4]- Wow, she was angry...I didn't know any other way to display this. Now, I know why she's angry, but do you? 


	4. Let him be Alright

Neochi took her seat by the window, watching the stars shoot past as their tiny shuttle launched towards L4. Sure enough, behind her sat Heero Yuy, who had taken up the job of watching every move Neo made. But Neo didn't give him any clues to work with, and played her part as a normal high school student who just happened to share his last name. After all, the original Heero Yuy supposedly did have relatives still alive.  
  
She dug into her bag and pulled out a notebook, beginning to finish up what little homework she was given. Math, History, Technology. The things she use to do with Chucky curled up on her stomach or shoulder. She knew the Chucky was safe at home, Neo's friend Kim watching over him. She seemed too relaxed for Heero to pick anything about her.  
  
One thing Heero and Neo both knew was that is was going to be a long trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noin sat herself at the dinning room table in the large house she and Zechs had shared since they began to work with each other for the Preventors organization. Her heart was aching and Noin felt her eye lids drop from lack of sleep. She decided to fix herself a pot of coffee, hoping it might help her stay awake.  
  
Picking herself up from the table, she made her way into the kitchen and towards the coffee maker. The clock attached to it shouted out that it was 2:30 am in bright blasts of an annoying red. She ignored it though, quickly setting it up t brew her a strong cup of caffeinated French vanilla with a large amount of sugar at the bottom of the cup.  
  
After making her coffee, Noin sat down on the sofa and tried to read the newspaper, which just so happened to be from three days ago. Some people were worried because L6's coolers had broken down and the colony had been swept up in a heat wave. Others were skeptical about a new play originally from L1, which was quite popular but a bit smutty [1]. Amazing that she cherished the little things people bickered about while they took them for granted [2].   
Usually Noin would have cared but not right now.  
  
'Heero,' she thought to herself, 'please find Zechs for me. Please let him be alright.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neo walked down the crowded streets of L4 with Heero at her heels. She knew he had been following her since they left the space port and started down the streets. She frowned and decided to try and lose him in the crowd. It was her lucky day, for there was some sort of celebration taking place on the already crowded streets and in about five minutes she had lost Heero.  
  
After checking to make sure he was actually gone, though she knew it wouldn't take him long to find her again, she made her way from the crowded main street down an isolated alleyway and towards an old abandon house that towered at the end of the alley. Up the creaking front steps, and gently nudging open the door to check for anyone who could have taken up residence in the house.  
  
Finding no one, Neo stepped inside and walked to the place where the living room would be. Instead it was a huge study, filled with books, computers and other things to help train a good student. Well, a former good student given everything but the very back table was covered in at least two inches of dust and cobwebs. Funny thing, spiders had made it to the colonies.  
  
Neo took a seat at that very same non-dusty back table and flipped through a couple of old blue prints that lay there. Sure enough, after a moment she had found the one that was not covered in dust, and looked like it had been made just yesterday. The one she wanted.  
  
But without a doubt, Heero had seen Neo enter the old house and he fallowed her, making sure she didn't hear him. But when he cocked the gun in his hand, she spun around, hiding the blue print behind her.  
  
"Neochi Yuy. I'm beginning to believe you don't like me that much." Heero said with his usual cold glance. "You ran away from me in the streets. Is there something you want to share with me?" He asked, having said probably more in that sentence than he had ever said at one point during the war.   
  
Neo frowned the slightest bit, it coming out more like a pout that he had managed to catch her and ruin her fun. He had fallowed her! Neo glanced to the right, a solid, to the left, a window but Heero would be able to shoot her before she reached it, to the front Heero and behind her a table and wall. She was trapped.  
  
"How can I hate you when I just met you? Alright Mr. Yuy, what do you want."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N- Is it any good? Review!  
  
Disclaimer- Same, Andia does not own Gundam Wing, and ect. A few ideas (Listed below) were taken from other fanfics. If you own one of these fanfics and don't want you idea used, contact Andia through reviews or email ( saliorearth2001@yahoo.com ) and tell her such.  
  
[1]- someone wrote a fanfic where L1 was like the biggest colony for more 'dirty' things...anyways, I don't remember who it was, but thanks for the idea!  
[2]- A fanfic writen by the person who did Cancun Surprise...I forget what it was called, but it had that line in it. Thankies for the idea! 


End file.
